


Midnight in the Kitchen of Tea and Debauchery

by gryffindorJ



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bondage, Chair Sex, Community: hp_springsmut, M/M, Masturbation, Rimming, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-04-06
Updated: 2008-04-06
Packaged: 2019-09-17 14:06:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gryffindorJ/pseuds/gryffindorJ
Summary: Harry has nightmares the summer before his fifth year. Good thing Lupin is there to comfort him.





	Midnight in the Kitchen of Tea and Debauchery

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to torino10154 for holding my hand, my beta nathaniel_hp who gratefully brit picked this, sweetmelodykiss for the read over and midnitemarauder for her bit of fiddling.

He woke with a start. How many nights had it been? Had he screamed this time? Harry felt sick at the thought that he'd been screaming in his sleep again. But no, he could hear Ron's heavy, sleep-filled breathing. His stomach relaxed. 

Harry tried to go back to sleep, but to no avail -- he still felt clammy and unsettled. He knew from experience that he wouldn't get back to sleep easily. Grabbing his dressing gown he headed for the kitchen, thinking perhaps some tea would calm help him back to sleep. Right before he swung open the door he heard a small shuffle. Shit! Harry hadn't considered that perhaps Kreacher would still be awake. For a split second he thought of turning around and going to the bathroom for a wank instead. Then he heard a cough and knew it wasn't Kreacher; it must be Sirius or possibly someone else from the Order. 

To Harry's relief he found Lupin sitting at the long kitchen table studying a roll of parchment. Lupin looked up at the door, his face surprised at first, then he smiled slightly. But his voice sounded concerned when he said, "Is everything all right, Harry?"

"Yeah, fine," Harry said. "I just couldn't sleep so I thought I'd have a cup of tea or something."

"I was going to have one myself. Do you mind if I join you?" Lupin asked as he folded up the parchment and tucked it into his robe.

"Sure," Harry replied as he grabbed two teacups embossed with the Black family seal while Lupin tapped his wand on the brass teakettle, which immediately began to whistle. As he poured tea into each of their cups, Harry was reminded very much of their first time alone. 

"This is like the first time you came to my office," Lupin said, putting the kettle back on the stove.

"I was thinking the same thing," Harry said, smiling. Lupin tapped his wand on the dark sideboard panel that gave a small click and opened. Harry could see several bottles of liquor lined up in the hidden cabinet. Lupin selected a bottle at the very front, closed the cabinet, and tapped it with his wand again.

"We threw out all the food and drink in the kitchen but we replaced some," Lupin said, taking off the lid to the quarter full bottle of Ogdens Old Firewhiskey. "Mostly it's only used when the Order is here. Molly doesn't approve of all that out with the 'children about'." This was the first time Harry had ever heard Lupin speak of Mrs. Weasley in that way. It wasn't bad or ill favoured, but it was not his normal amiable tone either. 

Lupin poured a measure of the amber liquid into his own teacup then, without asking, poured some into Harry's as well. "Chamomile, ginger and whisky to quieten a mind and sooth a stomach, is what my mum used to tell me. 'Or just the whisky' as Sirius would say." Harry snorted into his cup. 

"Sirius really says that?" Harry asked as Lupin took the seat next to him. 

"No, I do," Lupin said very dryly as he took a sip of his own tea, and Harry grinned looking at Lupin whose eyes showed his humour. The rich brown eyes flickered with a bit of mischief as he looked at Harry over the rim of his cup. Harry felt his breath catch in his throat. Lupin had looked at him that way once before … 

 

~*~

 

About a week ago, Harry had been in the bathroom wanking before he went down to breakfast. 

It was slightly annoying to share a room with Ron without being able to cast any sort of silencing charm around his bed. At the Dursleys' no one bothered him or talked to him or even came in his room. Being left alone was probably the only nice thing about that place. Since his arrival at Grimmauld Place, he had been making his way to the bathroom every morning to toss off. 

Harry stood in front of the basin instead of the shower, as he had taken one the night before. The door was closed but unlocked when Lupin walked in. At first, he started to walk back out with a mumbled apology, having only caught a glimpse that someone was in the room. When he realized it was Harry and saw what he was doing, he paused mid-step, walked back into the bathroom and closed the door behind him.

Harry's eyes locked with Lupin's, at first with horror as he continued to rub himself, unable to stop as his hand slid and his hips thrust of their own accord. 

"Don't stop, Harry," Lupin commanded quietly as his gaze swept over Harry's slim body. Lupin's face betrayed nothing but his chest began to rise and fall noticeably as he watched.

Harry stroked along his shaft, slightly gripping at the head before he slid his hand back down. The muscles in Harry's taut rounded arse flexed as his hips thrust. Lupin stepped behind Harry, his breath trailing down his neck, sending shivers down his spine, which settled at his tailbone. Lupin looked at Harry in the mirror. Harry looked up into the reflection of his eyes searching for what, he didn't know. 

"Yes, that's a good boy," Lupin murmured, moistening his lips as Harry sped up his rhythm. "Make yourself come. Spill yourself into your hand and onto the counter."

Harry moaned as he increased his pace, rubbing and thrusting, arching into himself. He came over his hand, on the counter, in the basin, splattering the mirror with his seed. He gripped the counter, breathing heavily, his brow sweaty and his hand sticky with come. 

"Harry?" Lupin said, leaning in close behind Harry. "Harry, have you ever been with anyone?" He pressed himself against Harry, his hard prick on Harry's lower back.

"Yes," Harry said through shuddering breaths. 

“Who?" Lupin asked and Harry met his eyes in the mirror. They all knew the name he screamed in his sleep: _Cedric_. "I thought as much." 

"Do you think of him when you're in here in the morning?" 

"Sometimes," Harry admitted, but he wasn't ready to admit who else he thought of as he rubbed himself.

"I want you to listen to me, Harry, and do as I say," Lupin said, ducking his head so that his lips grazed the shell of Harry's ear. "Think only of me. Think about me touching you. Think about me stroking you. Taking my tongue from the nape of your neck down each knob of your spine to your cleft, past your hole, slowly licking up your balls to the underside of your prick to its leaking head, my tongue tasting it, tasting you, taking all of you inside my mouth." 

Harry had only nodded at Lupin's words, though his spent cock had given a more than interested twitch.

~*~

 

After that encounter, Harry hadn't seen Lupin; he hadn't been back to Grimmauld Place since then as far as Harry knew, but Harry had done as he was told. Occasionally it was to the point of getting off four or five times a day. 

"You've been gone for a while," Harry said, playing with the dainty handle of his teacup.

"No, you just haven't seen me," Lupin said mildly. "Busy with the Order, usually coming in very late, then leaving again very early."

"I hadn't thought—"

"That was the general idea,” Lupin said, his lip twitching the slightest amount and his eyes doing that thing again, as if he were getting Harry off with his eyes alone. Harry felt himself blush looking at Lupin. 

Lupin had his robes open, his trousers and jumper visible underneath. Harry always thought Lupin a handsome man, but for the first time he looked rather dashing. Harry suddenly felt stupid and childish in his pyjamas and dressing gown. Lupin wasn't wearing pyjamas, nor had Harry ever seen him in pyjamas. _What sort of bloke wore pyjamas?_ Harry thought in horror. Lupin was tall and self-assured, so comfortable with who he was, and now Harry just felt like a little boy; someone silly who gave sappy looks to his former teacher, his father's friend, his godfather's… Lupin was a man and didn't wear silly things like matching pyjamas and dressing gowns knotted at the waist. 

Did men wear pyjamas? Harry felt his mind wandering, thinking of all the men he had seen in their nightclothes. Uncle Vernon wore matching pyjamas. _Uncle Vernon_? Harry's stomach constricted. Why the hell was he thinking about Uncle Vernon at a time like this? Especially when Lupin's hand moved to the belt of Harry's dressing gown.

"You look worried, Harry," Lupin said in his deep voice, sliding his hand to the knot. 

"I'm fine," Harry replied, his thoughts pulled immediately from his embarrassing pyjama problem to the more pleasant place of Lupin's hands on his waist. 

"Are you sure?" Lupin said, moving closer, so close Harry could see the delicate lines on his face, the grey tinges in his hair, he could feel Lupin's breath on his collarbone. For the first time Harry noticed the gold flecks in his dark eyes. Harry didn't answer, couldn't reply, his throat was so tight. Lupin looked at him; his eyes seemed to be reading Harry's every thought. He then raised his brow as if to say, "Well?" Harry voice seemed to have gone missing in his overly dry mouth. 

"Good," Harry finally managed to choke out, followed by, "Great." Lupin just stayed still, suspended, looking at Harry intently. His gaze didn't waver as he slid one hand to the nape of Harry's neck. He looked at Harry and waited. Lupin's beguiling face, his haunted eyes, his fuller than expected lips enticed Harry, beckoned him to them. Lupin sucked in his lower lip for a second, wetting it. His heart pounding in his chest, Harry leaned forward brushing his own lips against Lupin's. 

Lupin kissed back hard, with more intent. His tongue adeptly and skillfully parted Harry's lips, touching his own tongue to Harry's. Harry's tongue and breath came alive with the touch of Lupin's warm mouth; Lupin's tongue gliding and darting in the perfect sort of rhythm that Harry couldn't imagine anything more enticing than Lupin's mouth. Their lips were pushing and pulling, gripping at the heat of the other, their teeth clashing as the kiss intensified. 

Lupin slid his knee between Harry's thighs, spreading them open, pulling Harry closer to him. Harry's skinny frame was enveloped in Lupin's larger one. Lupin pressed their bodies flush from knees to chest, their mutual erections easing any uncertainties. Instinct taking over, Harry took the initiative and rubbed himself against Lupin. 

Lupin groaned with pleasure when Harry acquiesced. The baritone groan thrummed through Harry's body to the focal point of his now rigid cock. 

Lupin stroked his strong hands down the sides of Harry's slight frame as he rocked against Harry, the kiss becoming even deeper. He gripped Harry by the forearms and shoved him back against his own chair, leaning forward and dipping his mouth to Harry's neck. Harry laced his fingers through Lupin's thick hair, gripping it tightly; this was what he wanted, what he had fantasised about. 

Lupin was biting him, nibbling his neck, tasting his skin with his tongue, breathing in Harry's scent while his hands busied themselves elsewhere, undoing the belt of Harry's dressing gown and hastily flicking open the buttons on Harry's pyjamas. He moved his mouth from Harry's neck and Harry moaned at the loss. But Lupin's mouth went to Harry's chest, _exactly where it should have been the whole time_ , Harry thought as he let out a deep sigh. Lupin's tongue flicked over Harry's pink, hardened nipples. He twisted one between his smooth fingertips while he toyed with the other using his tongue.

Merlin! Harry never even imagined Lupin doing this to him. He had pictured in detail exactly what Lupin had told him to do and sometimes a bit more but not this -- he had no idea his nipples were so sensitive. Harry tried to buck his hips up off the chair but Lupin held them down and said, "No." Lupin flicked a warning look up at Harry as his tongue continued to lave him.

Lupin pulled Harry's dressing gown belt out of its loops. Raising his head from Harry's chest, he looped the terrycloth cord around one hand, through the back of the chair at Harry's side, then around Harry's other hand, tying it to the chair as well, albeit rather loosely. He looked at Harry's face and raised his eyebrows in question. 

Harry nodded, unable to speak, his entire body tense, eager. Lupin lowered his head again, tracing his tongue down the thin strip of dark hairs, circling Harry's navel with his moist tongue. Harry arched his back, straining to increase the contact as best he could. 

Lupin continued his path lower. He hooked his thumbs in Harry's pyjama bottoms and pants, and pulled them down slowly. Harry's straining prick bobbed as it was released from the waistband, the tip brushing up against the stubbly underside of Lupin's chin, and Harry inhaled sharply. It felt like sandpaper, only much softer, and he bucked his hips, enjoying this strange new sensation. 

Lupin inhaled deeply through his nose, in a way Harry knew Lupin was taking in his musky scent. Harry's cock left a damp trail of precome across Lupin's chin. Lupin hesitated for a moment as if he had to resist taking Harry's delicious young prick in his mouth. He was surely more experienced than Harry was, and he was afraid that the moment Lupin took his throbbing prick in his mouth he would come just from the thought of it, let alone the actual sensation. 

Thankfully, Lupin must have silently agreed. On his own knees now, Lupin ran his hands down Harry's legs, pressing into the muscles with his fingers. His hand came to rest on Harry's inner thighs, spreading them further apart and hitching Harry's legs over his shoulders, rocking Harry back so that his lower back was on the seat of the chair. Despite his restrained hands, Harry bent his elbows to accommodate the new position. 

Lupin kneaded Harry's arse with his hand for a moment, spreading it ever so slightly, and licked his lips. He leaned forward, delving his velvet tongue, starting at the base of Harry's back, through his cleft, and gave the puckered entrance a long slow circle. Harry cried out, a long strangled moan; it was possibly the most amazing thing he'd ever felt.

The wolfish smile in Lupin's eyes made Harry think that maybe next time he would be treated to more of the thing Lupin only teased him with right now. He traced his tongue up Harry's sac, giving each ball a tender suck. Harry gasped, groaning as his hips thrust uncontrollably. Lupin licked the underside of Harry's prick, circling the head with his tongue as he had done with Harry's entrance. 

He finally opened his mouth, sucking every inch of Harry's cock into his mouth. Moving his head and tongue artfully as Harry thrust twice before screaming, "Fuck, yes!" 

Harry came as hot waves rushed over him, filling Lupin's mouth, Lupin rhythmically sucking, tasting, smelling, swallowing Harry completely. 

Lupin stood, leaning down over Harry to kiss him, and Harry could taste himself, salty and slightly bitter, though not wholly unpleasant, in the hot wet depth of Lupin's mouth.

Lupin lifted Harry up so he was sitting on the chair once more. Freeing himself from his own trousers and pants, he straddled Harry's lap, hands on the back of the chair to keep the bulk of his weight off Harry, and kissed him again, bowing his neck down to him. He rutted himself against Harry's belly, his cock so very hard. 

Reaching behind Harry he released the belt that held his hands. "Stroke me, Harry," Lupin said quietly, but firmly. "Stroke me like you did to yourself, in the bathroom when I was watching.” He smiled as Harry gripped his cock and began to slowly rub his hand up and down its length. "Yes. Just. Like. That."

"Fuck me with your hand, yes," Lupin growled, arching and pushing. "Fuck me. You love this, Harry, my heavy prick in your hand."

"Yessss," Harry said, drawing out the sibilant sound, "I do." His eyes were bright with pleasure.

"I know. I can already feel your sweet young prick stirring again, pushing on my arse." 

Harry began to thrust his hand faster. He wanted Lupin to spill himself, to find pleasure at his hand. 

"Faster, gods, yes," Lupin said, gripping Harry's wrist, urging it to move faster. "Harder, yes!" After only a few strong passes Lupin cried out, "Oh, Harry! Yes!" as he climaxed. Come spurted over Harry's hand, chest, and on his own stomach. 

Lupin took Harry's hand from his spent prick and licked each digit clean, his eyes burning into Harry's undoubtedly surprised ones. He then dragged Harry's hand through the come on his belly, once again licking the hand clean. Raising himself off Harry, he ran his tongue up the centre of Harry's abdomen, gathering every spare bit of his come into his mouth. Then, once again, he pressed his mouth to Harry's; kissing him, forcing the seed into Harry's waiting mouth. 

"How do I taste?" he asked devilishly. 

"Better than anything," Harry breathed, leaning in for another kiss. "I want more."

"Next time, Harry," Lupin said, brushing his lips to Harry's almost chastely. Harry smiled sheepishly, and Lupin stood, pulling up his pants and trousers.

"Perhaps you'd like to go back to bed now," Lupin offered, helping Harry stand up and gather himself, "or finish your tea?"

"No, I'm feeling rather tired now," Harry replied, not bothering to button his shirt, just wrapping his dressing gown around himself. "Are you going to be here for breakfast?" Harry asked, actually curious about more than just breakfast. 

Lupin smiled kindly, Harry feeling that Lupin knew his question meant more.

"I'll be here the rest of the week," Lupin answered. 

"Good night, Remus," Harry said drowsily. 

"Good night, Harry," Lupin replied, his eyes very alive despite the late hour.


End file.
